As vehicle seating capacity is a concern for consumers, many vehicles now come equipped with a third row of passenger seating, such vehicles include sports utility vehicles (SUVs), minivans, full size and conversion vans. However, in order to reach the third row of passenger seating a passenger usually has to cross the second row of passenger seating to access a passageway which leads to the third row of passenger seating. As such, the seat assemblies which constitute the second row of passenger seating must be capable of alternating between a seated position and a stowed position (i.e. a walk-in position), to allow for easy access to the third row of passenger seating.
In addition, consumers of vehicles having a third row of passenger seating are also concerned with the amount of cargo space available. The cargo space is limited as the second row of passenger seating can interfere with the transfer of larger cargo. It is known to provide the second row of passenger seating with a folding type seat assembly which can be positioned so as to increase the cargo space of the vehicle. However, these previously known folding seat assembly lack a stowed position allowing access to a passageway to the third row of passenger seating.
Accordingly, it is desirable to have a seat assembly which provides a passenger with a quick and easy ability to move the seat assembly from the seated position to the stowed position and which increases the cargo space available by incorporating a fold down function into the seat assembly.